It is of the state of the art knowledge, the existence of identifying codes applied in the tube where the agricultural net is winded. This type of solution leads to undesirable situations. The products wrapped by these agricultural nets tend to be stored for long periods of time in which the consumer does not store the rolls where the net was initially winded.
Thus, the present technical solution aims to overcome the problem of rapid identification and traceability of agricultural net used in a particular storage.